A semiconductor device disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2013-048230 has an IGBT and a Schottky diode. The IGBT has a trench-type gate electrode. Moreover, the Schottky diode has an electrode that is in Schottky contact with a part of a surface of a semiconductor substrate.